This is a broadly based program in which gene expression and genome replication in both prokaryotes and eukaryotes is studied. Cells infected with RNA and DNA tumor viruses are used frequently throughout the work. In addition the biosynthesis of proteins in cell membranes is studied. All of the studies are carried by the molecular level involving DNA, RNA and protein sequencing and levels of interactions and regulations between various virus specific and cell macromolecules explored. The implications for all of these results in cancer biology underlies the design of many experiments.